Kenangan Tentangmu
by synchromeshade
Summary: — Peter sadar bahwa dia merindukan Gwen. Dan dia tahu, setelah ini semuanya tidak akan sama lagi. OS. Mentions Peter x Gwen. Untuk Challenge #KalimatMemotivasi


_**Disclaimer: **__All characters in this story based on The Amazing Spider-Man by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
__**Words count: **__514_

**Kenangan Tentangmu**

Peter selalu bermimpi bahkan di tidurnya yang hanya sebentar.

Mimpi yang mengingatkannya kembali akan kegagalannya untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Gwen. Di dalam mimpi itu dia melihat dirinya yang tidak bisa berbuat sesuatu sementara Gwen terjatuh dari tempat tinggi. Peter bergeming. Tubuhnya seolah membeku. Dia hanya bisa melihat dan menatap sepasang mata gadis yang dikasihinya dari balik topeng yang melekat di wajahnya.

Mimpi—atau ingatan—itu kini selalu menghantui bagai sebuah bayangan yang mengintip di balik kegelapan; seolah menunggu kesempatan untuk menyerangnya di saat dia lemah dan tak berdaya. Datang dan datang lagi seperti kumpulan lalat di tempat sampah yang terbang di atas makanan busuk.

Sampai saat ini—walau banyak musim yang dilaluinya—Peter masih merasakan penyesalan atas apa yang terjadi pada Gwen. Gadis itu meninggal karena dirinya sama seperti sosok George Stacy yang meninggal karena mencoba melindunginya.

Bukankah Peter adalah Spider-Man? Sosok yang dijadikan pahlawan dan pemberi harapan bagi penduduk New York City?

Lalu mengapa dia tidak bisa melindungi Gwen? Mengapa semuanya tidak berjalan seperti yang dia harapkan?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu bukan sekali atau dua kali terngiang di kepalanya. Setiap kali Peter berdiri di depan makam Gwen, pertanyaan itu selalu dia tujukan untuk dirinya. Walau demikian, tak sekalipun Peter bisa menjawab; menyisakan sebuah tanda tanya besar dan penyesalan yang sepanjang waktu mencabik-cabik jiwanya.

Berkali-kali Peter berandai jika saja saat itu Gwen tidak datang dan mencoba membantu. Gadis itu pasti masih berada di sisinya sekarang. Dia tidak perlu menundukkan kepala atau melempar pandangan ke arah lain jika perpapasan dengan ibu Gwen di jalan.

Karena dia tahu bahwa Mrs. Stacy akan menatapnya dengan sorot penuh kesedihan seolah mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakannya..

Kesedihan yang dirasakannya atas kepergiannya Gwen tidak pernah hilang. Peter merasa bahwa semuanya tidak lagi sama. Tentu saja. Bahkan bukan hanya dirinya yang merasa demikian. Bibi May mengatakan jika dia berubah. Dia bukan lagi Peter Parker yang selama ini dikenal Bibi May.

Peter tahu itu namun apalagi yang bisa dilakukannya? Dia merasa bahwa dirinya sudah kehilangan arah—kehilangan tujuan atas apa yang dilakukannya. Apalagi gunanya menjadi Spider-Man jika dia sendiri tidak bisa menyelamatkan orang yang dicintainya?

Peter merasa bingung dan ... ragu. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Dia tidak tahu harus pergi ke mana seolah jalan menuju tujuan yang selama ini terbentang di hadapannya dengan begitu jelas mendadak menghilang tanpa jejak. Dan setiap kali Peter mencoba mencari kembali jalan itu, dia hanya akan kembali teringat kenangannya akan Gwen. Bayangan gadis itu selalu muncul di setiap langkah yang dipijaknya.

Bayangan akan senyum yang diberikan Gwen untuknya ...

Ciuman yang pernah mereka bagi ...

Tatapan lembut dari sepasang mata Gwen ...

Peter bisa melihat semua itu dengan amat sangat jelas. Semua itu terpatri begitu dalam di benak dan hatinya; menimbulkan kesedihan dan membuatnya merasa sendiri.

Dipeluknya lutut dengan kedua lengannya. Tubuhnya berayun ke depan dan ke belakang secara berkala. Matanya tak sekalipun lepas menatap layar komputer; menatap rekaman wajah Gwen yang tengah berpidato.

Gadis itu masih tampak sama seperti yang ada di dalam ingatannya.

Peter sadar bahwa dia merindukan Gwen. Sangat.

Dan dia tahu, setelah ini semuanya tidak akan sama lagi. Hidupnya kini akan jauh berbeda.

**THE END**

"_We're not on different paths, you're my path, and you're always gonna be my path." [Peter Parker to Gwen Stacy; The Amazing Spider-Man 2, 2014]_

_Dan yeah, entri terakhir untuk challenge dari Shirei Shou sekaligus fanfiksi pertama saya di fandom ini #yay Terima kasih banyak sudah mampir ke sini~~!_


End file.
